


Not Speaking to You

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [64]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghost Hunting, Ghosties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompts: “I’m not speaking to you until we find our way out.” “You’re not speaking to me?” + “You got us into this mess”Character: Sodapop CurtisWarning: Ghosties





	Not Speaking to You

“I’m not speaking to you until we find our way out.” You cross your arms and begin walking, knowing that Soda will follow and hoping that somehow you’ll find the exit to this place. Why you agreed to go ‘ghost hunting’ with him in the creep old abandoned house, that was 100% also an architectural maze, you weren’t sure. But you had. 

“You’re not speaking to me?” There’s amusement in his voice and it makes you even more annoyed with him. This place was horrible. You were lost. You kept hearing bangs, knocks and footsteps, and all sorts of other weird noises that you couldn’t explain and honestly didn’t want to. 

“You got us into this mess.” 

The two of you walk in silence for a while, when a loud bang rings out making you jump out of your skin, a scream at tip of your tongue. You manage to trip back into Soda who manages despite the surprise to keep you upright. 

“Still angry at me?”

“No…” You whimper as you grab a hold of him. The anger could wait, you decided, until you were out of this hell hole. 

“Never could stay mad at me.” You slap his arm lightly, “I hate you.” But its obvious you don’t mean it as you continue to cling onto his arm hoping that you’d find the front door soon.


End file.
